gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Treasurehawki
*Simon Treasurehawk is the main pirate of none other than, Simon Treasurehawk *Notoriety Level: 50 *Game Age: 26 *Birth: Tuesday March 14, 1695, Madrid, Spain *Current Guild: Maurader's Militia *Rank: Commander-in-Chief, Guildmaster *Favorite Weapon: Dagger of the Bear Idol * Other: British Parliament, 5th Bretheren Court, International Trading Bank, EITC Family *Lieutenant ﻿James Treasurehawk (Father, X) *Rosaline Cavajo (Mother, X) *Christopher Seamorgan (Brother) *Mercades Treasurehawk (Sister) *Gabriela Treasurehawk (Sister) Treasurehawk]] *Robert Cannonbreaker (Brother*) *Richard Cannonbreaker (Brother*) *Catherine Cannonbreaker (Sister*) *Mydro (Cousin) *William Seafury (Cousin) *Capitan Jose Cavajo (Grandfather, X) *Commodore Jacob Treasurehawk (Grandfather) *Maria Sanchez (Grandmother, X) *Elizabeth ????????? (Grandmother, X) *Incognito (Ghost) Weapon Skills Sailing- Level 30 Cannon- Level 29 screenshot_2011-02- 13_07-47-25.jpg|Mossy Moses screenshot_2011-02 -03_18-17-01.jpg|The Riptide Wrath screenshot_2010-09 -03_07-34-03.jpg|I took nothing... screenshot_2011-01-17_16-16-42.jpg|The Fox in combat screenshot_2011-02-26_10-09-52.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_09-38-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-25_17-43-56.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_14-10-57.jpg|Treasure map 1 screenshot_2011-02-26_14-14-28.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_14-15-56.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_14-17-42.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_14-35-45.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_14-46-18.jpg screenshot_2011-03-19_13-24-48.jpg|An alligator who can't disengage screenshot_2011-03-19_17-14-58.jpg|A fort at the last drawbridge screenshot_2011-03-19_19-45-17.jpg|A KO at a Party :P screenshot_2011-03-19_19-46-15.jpg|I don't like parties screenshot_2011-03-19_19-44-12.jpg|A dancing crowd screenshot_2011-03-19_19-57-05.jpg|BEWARE: PARTY CRASHERS Sword- Level 30 Gun - Level 30 Doll - Level 30 Dagger- Level 30 Grenades- Level 30 Staff- Level 30 Potions- Level 16 Fishing - Level: 20 * Relics/Famed Items Found: 18 Famed/Legendary # Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-22.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-17.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-11.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-07.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-02.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-51.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-48.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-44.jpg Seven Seas Cutlass ( Thrall Room, Tormenta ) #Grand Blunderbuss ( Outcast ) #Sacred Musket ( Thrall Room, Tormenta ) #Corsiar's Cutlass ( Darkhart ) #Scoundrel's Pistol ( Thrall Room, Tormenta ) #Bloodfire Cutlass ( Neban ) #Full Moon Special Repeater ( Neban ) #Bejewled Cutlass ( Darkhart ) #Revanent Doll ( Darkhart ) #Bush Master's Pistol ( Sailing ) #Lucky Charm ( Darkhart ) #Nautilus Blade ( Quest ) #Scoundrel's Knives ( Darkhart ) #Traitor's Dagger ( Hex ) #Scoundrel's Knives (Foulberto Smasho) #Bejewled Cutlass ( Darkhart ) # Seven Seas Cutlass ( Darkhart ) # Revanent Doll (Darkhart) Titles and Governments Story * Note: This is only the past and Present. I'm currently making a story for the future. Simon's Childhood '' On March 14th, 1695, Simon Treasurehawk was born in Madrid, Spain. His father; Lieutenant James Treasurehawk, who worked as an EITC soldier, was stationed in Spain for a reconissance mission. He spent his next three years in Spain, also Christopher Seamorgan and Mercades Treasurehawk we born when the Treasurehawks returned to England for his father's promotion to 1st Lieutenant. Later they moved to France on another EITC mission. Catherine was born in Paris while they were there. Simon lived a great childhood until his father retired from the EITC. The EITC no longer protected James or his family. They actually tried to assassinate him because they were affraid he would give away top secret information. The EITC had launched a fleet which set out for Port Royal. The EITC raided Port Royal and attemped to kill everyone against them. Children hid in forests but adults stayed back and fought. Most civilians retreated to a War Sloop which sailed to England. When Simon and other families returned Port Royal was a pile of ash. He fell on his knees and tried not to think about what had happened to his parents. His friend, Robert, walked up to him, "What do you think happened here," he whispered silently, "looks like a fire doesn't it." Simon didn't say anything for the next couple of minutes but then he stood up an d said to Robert and his other brother, Christopher, while clenching his fists, "The EITC murdered my parents after my father mudered so many people for them." Simon paused, "I will have my revenge."'' ''The EITC'' Simon never really got his revenge until one day when he was residing with some friends. His friends had formed a group called Spania which became very popular. He was very happy with his guild, it was fair, it was active, but it was boring. Simon secretly joined another group as 2nd General. This group was called the EITC Resistance. He kept it a secret to his guild until one day, he felt like he was being followed. Followed by someone in an army named The Co. Empire. Simon asked some trusted sources and learned nothing until a pirate named Zachary told Simon, he and his guild was in trouble from being attacked by an army called the Co. Empire. Simon then told his guild that they could be under attack. They seemed calm, so Simon explained the situation more clearly. One of the older members said; "They're not a threat, they attacked us before and we put them in their place, haven't seen them since." Simon later found their headquarters so he asked the rest of Spania to help him. From this point on, this was known as the Spania Resistance which became a branch of the EITC Resistance. Everyone who showed up against the EITC were *Simon Treasurehawk, *Captain Chang, *Joan Crestbones, *Will Raidhawk, *Jason Goldeagle *Several other members. On all first days attacking them, there was no luck and significant members began to give up. Simon and Captain Chang though continued to fight though. After the first week, Simon sent a spy named William Seafury who was also Simon's cousin, to join the guild undercover and find out where they are. Simon later gathered intellegence that their hideout was well-hidden but eventually, Simon found out where it is and then they were able to attack. On day one of the attacks they battled the EITC and won (Spania Resistance - 18 kills, 2 deaths). The Spania Resistance, led by Simon Treasurehawk made a daily attack on the EITC base on Kingshead, most members quit the resistance except Captain Chang and Simon. But one day, Chang was robbed, they found all his weapons and most of his clothes. Chang had to quit. He had nothing that he could use. The Resistance became a single protestor. But help came when Piracy Empire was created. Simon willingfully left his friends and joined the army along with Mark Lockburn, another Spania member. They both enlisted in Piracy Empire and became very high up. The army never got a lot of members and quickly died out because of inactivity. Simon joined a couple other armies before joining his friends again. In Spania, everyday they lost at least five members. To make it worse, while Simon was gone, he joined Francis Brigade, a major army at the time. No one trusted Simon, especially the officers who did not anwser him or rarely even talked to him. Simon learned from Johnny Warvane, a good friend, that the officers thought Simon was a spy. Simon was shocked to have a group of people who hate war, the of him as a war-addict. Eventually, the older members became power hungry and began bossing everyone else around. Simon and Johnny both, did not take this well and left Spania in anger. They joined several guilds before they both just wanted to create their own. ''Marauder's Militia ''Simon planned for a year before making his first move. He created a local militia with Robert and Christopher, and his cousins. It wasn't very big or had smart members and was quickly taken care of by the EITC. Simon, Christopher, and Robert were sentenced to life in prison. But after a year of hard work, they escaped and fled to a French Warship captained by Lawrence Brawlbreaker. While onboard he created a new militia this time being stronger and well-planned. Several members onboard joined including, the original members of the former militia, Lawrence, and most of his crew. All though the guild was on to a good start, they were in trouble when an EITC guild called The French Brigade declared war on them. Simon made a plan called Operation Freefire. Freefire meant that they didn't know what they were doing, but they were going to. It worked and ended up destroying the French Brigade. The EITC never really knew Simon, but Simon planned each step carefully until he figured out something: The EITC isn't the problem for he has several good friends in it, Leon is. After several months, Simon gave up on the EITC, and left them alone but continues to plot plans on several different guilds. Facts *﻿Most of the story is true. #Mydro and William are both their own pirate and are Simon's real brothers #Christopher, Lawrence, and Robert are all their own pirate and are Simon's real friends #A guild named The French Brigade did declare war on the militia #The militia did destory the French Brigade #Simon did join Francis Brigade #Johnny Warvane and Simon left Spania at the same time #Most of the officers in Spania thought Simon was a spy #Simon became 2nd General of Piracy Empire and EITC Resistance #The kill and death score was real #Several other details * Records: *Highest Pvp score alone: 8-4 *Highest Pvp score with guild: 17-2 *Highest Svs streak: 7 *Highest Svs Score: 1095 *Most damage dealt with weapon: 12009 (Grand Blunderbuss, Steal Shot, Foulberto) *Most damage dealt with cannon: 5564 (Explosive on French Svs Ship) *Strongest Weapon Found: Grand Blunderbuss *Rarest Weapon Found: Full Moon Special Repeater *Most Rep Earned(Besides Invasion): 225 (Darkhart, using several weapons, I was level 25, with help of a guildmember) * Has joined: #P E A C E Keepers ~Officer #Piracy Empire~Officer #Spania~Member #Francis Brigade~Officer #Marauder's Militia~Guildmaster #Meditteranean Crusaders~2nd in Command #War Leapords (Yes I no its spelled wrong, wierd name huh) #Sunrage's Elites~Member #Royal Chasers~Officer ( Great guild but died out, the Gm is like 239th place in sinking ships, good people) Friends *﻿Cheesecake ~ Good friend. Met when we first got our voodoo dolls and went to Fort Charles and defeated the mercanary several times. Inactive X( * Robert Cannonbreaker ~ Best Friend in real life. *Christopher Seamorgan ~ Best Friend in real life. *Lawrence Brawlbreaker ~ Best Friend in real life. *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Wikia Admin, and fun to go to Darkhart with XD *Jack Swordmenace ~ Good friend, (Countpr) *Nate Raidhawk ~ Good Friend, ally *Trein Night Destroyer ~ Old Second in Command of my guild, helped in conflicts. Inactive. X( *Captain Garry ~ Another old Second in Command of my guild. Inactive. X( *Mark Warsteel ~ One of the first members in my guild and he won't let me make him an officer XD. Inactive. X( *Mydro ~ Guild member, brother *William Seafury ~ Ally, Brother *Li Yellowrage ~ Family Member *Stpehen and Kat Bluebonnet ~ Haven't seen them much but they're fun to loot with. Also on the wikia. *John Breasly ~ Haven't known him for long but met him during a meeting. Also on wiki. *Richard Cannonbreaker ~ A new pirate of the guild. *Eric Redmonger ~ Met in game and somehow on wiki *And that's most of them Appearences Maurader's Militia﻿ The Adventures of Capt. Skull X The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One Incognito Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord Category:Parliament Members Category:Maurader's Militia Category:ITB Members Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:CIG Members Category:Userboxes Category:EGOE Members Category:Fan Stories Category:SS Shadow Crew Member